CE Sabadell FC
Joan Soteras | mgrtitle = Manager | manager = Lluís Carreras | league = Segunda División | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División, 19th | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = _CES_1_201213 | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = _CE_Sabadell_2012_13 | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = FFFFFF | body1 = FFFFFF | rightarm1 = 0000FF | shorts1 = 0000FF | socks1 = 0000FF | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 = _CES_2_201213 | pattern_ra2 = | pattern_sh2 = _CE_Sabadell_2012_13 | pattern_so2 = | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FF0000 | shorts2 = FF0000 | socks2 = FF0000 | pattern_la3 = | pattern_b3 = _CES_3_201213 | pattern_ra3 = | pattern_sh3 = _CES_2_201213 | pattern_so3 = | leftarm3 = 000000 | body3 = 000000 | rightarm3 = 000000 | shorts3 = 000000 | socks3 = 000000| current = 2012–13 CE Sabadell FC season | }} Centre d'Esports Sabadell Futbol Club, S.A.D. is a Spanish football team based in Sabadell, in the autonomous community of Catalonia. Founded in 1903, it plays in Segunda División, holding home games at Estadi de la Nova Creu Alta. The side has competed in national leagues since 1928, gaining its first promotion to the Segunda Liga in 1933 and then the Primera Liga in 1944. Sabadell's longest spell in the top flight was from 1965 to 1972, and their most recent from 1986 to 1988. They have reached one Copa del Rey final, which they lost 3-0 to Sevilla in 1940. History In 1901, Joan Saus and a group of youngsters from the Sabadell Catalan Centre founded Centre d'Esports Sabadell, which became fully legalized on 5 June 1906. The club's first games were held in a grass field at Prat de Sant Oleguer but, on 3 June of that year, a stadium in the Creu Alta District was inaugurated, in a game against "Team X" from Barcelona, later known as RCD Espanyol; in 1912, in the same site, the first game under floodlights was played in the country. In 1933–34, the club won its first major trophy, the Catalan Football Championship, which allowed the winner to participate in the Copa del Presidente de la República. During the former tournament, it won 15 games and drew once, reaching the latter's final in the following season, losing 0–3 to Sevilla FC at the Chamartín Stadium. Sabadell first competed in La Liga in the 1943–44 season, finishing ninth. It improved to fifth in 1946–47, ranking in front of Real Madrid and only four points behind champions Valencia CF, just one season after returning from Segunda División. In 1968–69, Sabadell finished a best-ever fourth as the top flight already consisted of 16 clubs. Subsequently, it competed in the Inter-Cities Fairs Cup, losing to Club Brugge K.V. of Belgium in the first round (3–5 on aggregate); in 1972, a seven-year ran in the top division came to an end, as the Arlequinats were relegated after finishing dead last. CE Sabadell became a public limited sports company in 1991, being relegated to Segunda División B two years later, and immediately to Tercera División following severe economic problems. The club spent the following seventeen years in the third level (with the exception of 2006–07 in the fourth). In the 2010–11 season, Sabadell won its group in the regular season. In the playoffs, the team drew both games against SD Eibar, but was eventually promoted on the away goals rule following the 1–1 score at the Ipurua Municipal Stadium. Sabadell struggled in their return to the second level finishing in 19th place, being the first side in the relegation zone. However, they were spared when Villarreal CF dropped down a division in the top flight, which led to the automatic relegation of its reserve team Villarreal CF B. Season to season |valign="top" width=60%| |} ---- *'14' seasons in La Liga *'41' seasons in Segunda División *'17' seasons in Segunda División B *'8' seasons in Tercera División (third level until 1976–77) Sabadell in Europe * 1R = first round Current squad *''Updated to 24 July 2012'' Youth system (2010)]] Honours *Campeonato de España: 1913 *Copa Catalunya: 1933–34 *Copa Federación de España: 1999–2000 *Catalan Second Division: 1912–13, 1913–14, 1929–30 *Segunda División: 1941–42, 1945–46 *Segunda División B: 1983–84, 2010–11 *Tercera División: 1931–32, 1963–64, 1976–77, 1993–94 *Copa del Rey: Runner-up 1934–35 *Copa Generalitat: Runner-up 1990–91 *Historic position in La Liga:Spanish Premier Division All-Time Table 1928-2008 (77 Leagues); at RSSSF 30th Former players see also Most appearances in La Liga * Pepe Martinez: 151 * Isidro Sánchez: 142 * Ramón Montesinos: 142 * Ramón Marañón: 140 * Mario Pini: 138 * Josep Palau: 115 * Joaquín Navarro: 103 * Lluís Múñoz: 100 * Antonio Vázquez: 92 * Alberto Arnal: 86 * Manuel Pallas: 85 * Ricard Pujol: 81 Most goals in La Liga * Antonio Vázquez: 35 * Manuel Pallas: 27 * Josep Palau: 26 * Antonio Sangrador: 23 * Juan del Pino: 24 * José Luis Garzón Sr.: 21 * Josep Antoni Noya: 15 * Josep María Vall: 15 * Ramón Marañon: 15 * Juli Gonzalvo : 14 * Benjamín Telechea: 12 * Periko Alonso: 12 Former coaches * Josep Escolà * Antonio Jaurrieta * Pepe Martínez * Ramón Moya * Pasieguito * Pedro Mari Uribarri * Pere Valentí * Juan Velasco * Nicolae Simatoc Former presidents * Joan Grau (1906–10) * Joan B. Saus (1911–23) * Emili Moragas (1923–29) * Joan Grau (1906–10) * Antoni Tamburini (1930–33, 1939) * Josep Maria Marcet (1933–34, 1939–42, 1951–52, 1952–53) * Joan Ricart (1953–55) * Ricart Rosson (1955–58, 1965–73) * Francesc Valldeperas (1975–83) * Joan Soteras (1994–96, 2006– ) * Miquel Arroyos (1996–2002) Stadium Sabadell plays home games at Estadi de la Nova Creu Alta. Inaugurated on 20 August 1967 with a 1–0 win against FC Barcelona, it has a capacity of 20,000 spectators. References External links *Official website *Official club store *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *Unofficial website *[http://www.arlekinats.com Arlekinats, fansite] Category:CE Sabadell Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Football clubs in Catalonia Category:Segunda División Category:Association football clubs established in 1903 Category:1903 establishments in Spain bg:ФК Сабадел ca:Centre d'Esports Sabadell Futbol Club de:CE Sabadell es:Centre d'Esports Sabadell Futbol Club fr:Centre d'Esports Sabadell Fútbol Club gl:Centre d'Esports Sabadell Futbol Club ko:CE 사바델 it:Centre d'Esports Sabadell Fútbol Club lt:CE Sabadell hu:CE Sabadell FC nl:CE Sabadell ja:CEサバデル pl:CE Sabadell FC pt:Centre d'Esports Sabadell ru:Сабадель (футбольный клуб) simple:C.E. Sabadell F.C. fi:CE Sabadell FC sv:CE Sabadell zh:萨瓦德尔足球俱乐部